


This Is Why You Stay

by kaathefriendlysnekk



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Criminals, Bottom Miya Atsumu, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Smut, Top Tsukishima Kei
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:41:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29431863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaathefriendlysnekk/pseuds/kaathefriendlysnekk
Summary: Atsumu has begun to see Tsukishima in a new light after getting caught by him while trying to run from the gang. But his feelings for this tall blond has not ebbed away. Especially when Tsukishima is being so gentle towards him.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Tsukishima Kei
Kudos: 14





	This Is Why You Stay

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I have more fics of this ship in the same au but they're so poorly written, I do not feel like adding this one to the same series. This one can be read on its own! I'm going to give a brief summary of what happened BUT READ IT FOR THE PORN LMAO
> 
> Anyway, in a few words the story so far - Atsumu tried to run from the gang he's in. Kuroo is his boss who had Tsukishima and Akaashi tailing him, they got Atsumu and then he realized that his lover Tsukishima is higher up the same gang. They also capture Osamu (bit OsaAka there hehe) to teach Atsumu a lesson. Yeah, and then comes this one.

"Who's ready for a bath?" Tsukishima's voice drifts in before Atsumu's blindfold is raised and discarded. From how often he gets blindfolded nowadays, the Miya twin would think he is getting used to the first searing burst of light hitting the very core of his optical receptors. 

No such luck.

"Sorry about that," Tsukishima starts the water as Atsumu continues to squint and blink, trying to adjust to the bright light in the bathroom. "This is my place, couldn't afford to disclose its location to you now, could I?" 

The smirk that sits on Tsukishima's lips is not sinister this time, Atsumu notes. He is not sure how he knows that, but the taller blond doesn't appear threatening as he strips Atsumu. It's not like Atsumu has any proper clothes on him in the first place. A soiled bathrobe and someone's stinking pajama pants have clad him enough for Tsukishima to bring him here. 

"Get in," Atsumu is directed to the tub now that he's been undressed. The water is lukewarm, but Atsumu would have found any temperature comfortable enough after days of rotting away in his cell. He is not expecting it when an equally naked Tsukishima asks him to scoot over and sits himself behind Atsumu.

"You need a good scrub," he hears Tsukishima mutter in his ear. "Lucky for you, I am willing to get every inch of that filthy skin." Long arms reach out to grab the shampoo bottle and a second later Atsumu hears the hand-held shower running. Tsukishima pushes his head forward so all Atsumu can see is the dirt from his body that is slowly mingling with the water in the tub. It’s like a second skin that he is beginning to shed. The garb of believing that he could be a better person or ever live a better life. 

Some may argue that ‘good’, ‘better’ and ‘best’ were morally ambiguous and its range of conception can vary from person to person. But taken on the scale of the average man, Atsumu can confirm that he is not cut out for the good life. Maybe his twin brother is, maybe Samu can make the cut. But Atsumu?

He should’ve given up hope a long time. Osamu might still get to live a good life if Atsumu stops trying to fuck that up with his silly daydreams of getting out of this cycle.

The water has been turned off. Atsumu leans into the touch as Tsukishima's fingers thread into his hair lathering up the shampoo. It is calming to say the least. It gives Atsumu the sense of comfort he so desperately craves even now - that there’ll be someone to fall back upon when he goes back to being a regular in the gang.

But Tsukishima, Akaashi and Yachi were bigger fish and Atsumu was just a carp in Kuroo’s big fat whale belly. Although that meant Atsumu was in the danger of being eaten by the bigger fish, Atsumu still had a chance to swim the fuck out of the belly once the mouth opens to swallow more carps like him.

He only fears that his twin will become one of those victims later if he’s not around to watch Samu’s back.

Atsumu huffs a sigh as he watches the water turn murkier by the minute. He should really, truly give up hope.

Tsukishima’s fingers gently massage his nape, behind his ears, and the crown of his head, and Atsumu allows himself to stop thinking and embrace the earlier pursuit of seeking comfort. He is positive he would find it this time in Tsukishima’s movements like he always did when they were together in his loft.

“Kuroo gave me the okay to kill you if I saw fit,” Tsukishima mutters softly and his fingers pull back Atsumu’s front fringe.

Atsumu turned his head slightly so he could only see Tsukishima’s thigh submerged in the water. “Do you see it fit?”

“Not yet.”

“Tsukki -”

“Don’t call me that.”

“- will you hesitate?” The grip in his hair tightens but Tsukishima doesn’t stop rubbing in the shampoo.

“What do you mean?”

“Will you hesitate to kill me if you need to?”

Tsukishima picks up the showerhead once again and before turning it on, whether he mutters a quiet “maybe” or if that is a construct of Atsumu’s imagination, the latter will never know.

The water splashes down the rest of it in the tub, shampoo trickling down his face burns Atsumu’s eyes. Or maybe he is crying because his mind fears he has imagined Tsukishima saying “maybe” and now he can’t be with any of the only two people in this world whom he loves.

Is this what they called tough love?

Tsukishima makes him stand up and releases the water that had collected in the tub. While it gets flushed, he runs the hand-held shower all over Atsumu’s back.

The shampoo smelled of herbs but now the soap that he picks is strawberry scented and Atsumu is once again forcibly reminded of Tsukishima’s love of everything strawberry. 

At least there were parts of himself that Tsukishima hadn’t bothered hiding from him and Atsumu had, very foolishly, picked those exact parts to fall for. He is in love with a tracker and assassin ranked higher up than him in the gang ready to kill him if the need arises, and it’s not even funny.

By the time Tsukishima is done covering him in cloudy soap foam, the tub has already filled up. Before he makes Atsumu step into it, he is once again rinsed with the handheld shower to get rid of some of the soapy layer. The water in the tub feels warmer on his skin this time.

“Are you feeling shy, Atsu?” Tsukishima drawls, once again seated behind him, his legs spread around Atsumu’s along the edge of the bathtub.

Atsumu moves his hand so that it creates little ripples in the water that’s turned whiter from the soap. “Why would you think that?”

“Your ears are really turning red this time,” he flicks an earlobe. Atsumu flinches. “Ah, there. And why are you getting flustered all of a sudden? It’s not like we’ve not seen each other naked -”

“Not in this way,” Atsumu blurts out. It is different. “It’s been a long time since you’ve been so gentle.”

Atsumu wants to tell him, wants to let him know his true feelings but what good would it do? Tsukishima would probably be disgusted enough to kill him - that’s one good thing. Better than going back to his little underground cell and being humiliated by Kuroo and Co. But Osamu is still in their captivity. Atsumu will have to find a way to get him out of here first.

“I’m just doing my job,” Tsukishima replies and Atsumu wonders for a split of a second which is the job - bringing him home so that Tsukishima can bathe him or rile him up once they’re back in the dungeon and have hot, angry sex there.

It’s almost as if Atsumu doesn’t want to find out.

“Your hair is not getting treated to those dumb dyes anymore,” he declares, his hands rubbing away merrily on the inside of Atsumu’s thighs. “I’d like to go another round with the shampoo, but seeing you all flustered,” a hand grabs at his chin and makes him face the honeyed glaze of Tsukishima’s eyes, “It makes me want to wreck this pretty face.”

Atsumu feels the remaining hand on his thigh inching closer to his crotch. A few tugs and his dick is as awake as he had been after doing coke for the first time. “Why don’t you do it then?” Atsumu all but spits it out. 

“Oho,” the smugness in Tsukishima’s voice is apparent. He breaks off from the warm embrace he was holding Atsumu in. “If you’re looking forward to it so much, you could have just said so.” There is some movement behind him but with the way Tsukishima’s knees now press onto his back tells him he’s standing. “On your knees, and face this way.” 

Atsumu scrambles and struggles to change positions like this suddenly, but if it’s Tsukki, he is more than willing to do what he’s asking from him. Without a warning of any sort, Tsukki garbs a fistful of his hair and prods at his lips with his dick. “Open up,” he hisses. “Shit, you look good like this.”

Atsumu takes a deep breath and forces himself to relax the muscles in his mouth. It was okay, it was he who had wanted this. This is going to be his way of bouncing back into the crime riddled life he’s known forever. But as soon as his lips sheathe the entire length of Tsukishima’s cock, Tsukishima lets him shut down his thoughts.

Even though he had been rough just a moment ago, Tsukishima is quite gentle with him this time. He lets Atsumu go at his own pace, relaxing his hold in his hair. Atsumu swirls his tongue around Tsukishima’s erection, laps up the salty precum that had beaded at his slit and begins to suck. His hollowed cheeks rub themselves along the hardened length and he looks up through his eyelashes to take note of Tsukishima’s expressions from time to time.

The blond towering over him has his eyes screwed shut, head thrown back in pleasure as Atsumu holds on to his slender hips, controlling Tsukishima’s thrusts into his mouth. But the tenderness of it all, makes Atsumu want to please Tsukishima even more. 

So he lets go of the erection with a pop and inserts two fingers into his mouth as Tsukishima peers down at him curiously. Satisfied with how much saliva he has coated them with, Atsumu rubs them at the base of Tsukishima’s cock, dragging them down his ball sack and stopping at the perineum. He looks up, eyes searching Tsukki’s for any sign of repulsion or elation.

There are none. There never has been.

They had taken advantage of each other as and when the need for gratification had arisen. They had looked at each other’s eyes for any sign of repulsion or elation and they had found none.

But Atsumu now fears his eyes hold that vulnerability in front of Tsukki that comes with loving someone. As Tsukishima continues to hold Atsumu’s gaze, the latter slides his fingers into the crack of his ass, rubbing against the entrance as he takes him into his mouth again. Tsukishima is the first one to break the stare as his eyelids flutter shut with a deep hissing sound that his tongue makes when Atsumu pushes the two digits past the ring of muscles and into the puckered hole.

His movements are erratic on both ends this time around with Atsumu continuously trying to keep his knees from slipping on the wet floor of the tub.

Tsukishima lets out a stifled groan and mumbles, “T-there, Atsu,” as Atsumu’s fingers rub over his sweet spot. Barely a minute later, with his relentless chasing, Atsumu wants to smile a winning smile as Tsukishima’s hips begin to tremble, thighs dangerously close to clamping down on Atsumu’s fingers.

But the tall blond has always managed to surprise Atsumu in all kinds of situations. This is no different when Atsumu is suddenly pushed off. He blinks in confusion as he slides to the other end of the bathtub, watching as Tsukishima struggles to catch his breath. 

“Turn over,” Tsukki says in a gruff voice, finally looking over at him. “Let me enter you.”

It isn’t something Atsumu was ready for but he isn’t exactly opposed to it either. In fact, he finds himself wanting to even though usually he is the one dicking the other.

“The floor is wet.”

“Deal with it. Grab on to the edge or something.”

Atsumu does just that. He flips over, on his hands and knees and holds on to the edge of the bathtub as he hears Tsukki snap open the lid of a bottle. Cool, wet fingers soon prod at his asshole. Atsumu tries to relax around them as they slip in, prepping and stretching him for a short while.

Tsukishima is impatient. A few tugs on himself with his lubed up fingers, he lines up the hard-on at Atsumu’s entrance and pushes in.

Atsumu cries out half in pain and half in shock because neither the prepping has been enough nor he is used to bottoming much. Tsukishima lets it rest inside for a hot minute. He even asks, “Does it hurt too much?”

The pain at Atsumu’s hole gradually subsides. Being filled is a weird experience for him but it is not something unwelcome. “You can move now,” he says, craning his neck to look at the little bird of the underworld.

The thrusts are slow at first and then they pick up the pace, wet noises of slapping skin on skin filling the room. Tsukishima’s crotch hits Atsumu’s ass over and over again as he buries himself to the hilt, making Atsumu’s knees slip on the wet surface by half a centimetre with each shove.

When his hips buck up with a sudden jolt and fire erupts in the pit of his stomach, with a loud cry Atsumu realizes that Tsukishima’s cock has rubbed over his prostate. As if on cue, Tsukishima halts, spreads his cheeks further apart, nails digging into the flesh of Atsumu’s ass, adjusts his angle and drills into him. Atsumu groans loudly once again and Tsukishima, now confident that he has found how to reach his sweet spot, thrusts into him with renewed vigour.

It doesn’t take much longer for either of them to come with loud cries, Tsukishima filling Atsumu’s insides with his hot seed and Atsumu spilling all over the walls of the tub as his knees buckle under him. Within seconds, his lower half is prostrate against the floor of the bathtub, his hands clutching the edge only being able to hold his torso up only, Tsukishima’s limp dick having slipped out during his fall.

Atsumu waits for Tsukishima to help him up. Kuroo’s little bird cleans him up with another round of the shower, and pats him dry with a towel.

“Kuroo thinks you are ready to start working on assignments now,” Tsukishima leads him to what Atsumu realizes is his bedroom. Long, heavy curtains are draped over the windows so Atsumu is totally clueless about where they are. The drive here had taken quite some time but he didn’t know which direction they had taken. “He will let Osamu go if you do your first job properly.”

That’s all he needed to hear. That’s all Atsumu needed to throw away all his dreams of coming clean.

“I’m ready,” he takes the blindfold from the dressing table where Tsukishima has set it down from his closet. “Take me back.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/kaartwheels)! I do haikyuu art!


End file.
